


Alternate Ending

by KittenKanai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKanai/pseuds/KittenKanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst KageHina for those who love fluff and pain :) (I'm so -not- sorry):</p><p>Tobio Kageyama ventures into the night expecting to find nothing more than his night-time meal. Nevertheless, the world had other plans for him. He stumbles upon a small boy crying alone within the park. Worryingly, Kageyama thoughtlessly accompanies the child to hopefully ease his sobs. He doesn't know it yet, but this boy will change every aspect, every outlook on Kageyama's life. Along the way, Kageyama does the same to the boy. His "little giant", his ray of sunshine. Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first fanfiction that I've shared with the public eye. I've been meaning to post this for like a week now. So if you like this, I'm already starting on the second chapter. If people really enjoy this, I'll continue the story. Thanks for the support and enjoy your KageHina fluff (only minor angst sorryy). ALSO: if anyone knows how to get italics to show up than please let me know, I put many things in italics in this story and nothing I italicized showed up.

"Come on, you know you love me, Tobio-chan. If you're out and about, stop over at my place. It's been forever since you stepped foot in my apartment." Oikawa. The annoying but somehow respectable best friend of our dear Tobio Kageyama. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll think about it." Kageyama huffed back through the phone, immediately ending the call and stuffing his phone into his back pocket with subconscious force. There was no chance in hell that he'd go back over to that crazy narcissists house ever again. 

The last time he had went, it nearly made Kageyama go insane. You see, Tooru has a massive obsession with milk bread. In fact, it's maybe even a little more than just an "obsession". All they had to eat that day was milk bread. On top of that, he also has a major collection of alien figurines, posters, and props surrounding his entire apartment. No way he'd ever be convinced to go back there, not on his life. It gave him chills just thinking of that house of horrors.

He kept walking. He was on his way to the local corner store (which is coincidentally right by his school, Karasuno High School) to pick up some instant ramen for dinner. Kageyama couldn't cook if his life depended on it. It reminded him of the time when he uneasily tried making himself a pancake. He thought he was doing great, that is, if the goal was to turn his apartment into a pancake. Anyways, things did not turn out well for Kageyama that day. 

As his ravaged thinking continued, he looked up to notice that he could now see the corner store just down the road up ahead, it was only about an eighth of a mile away from where he stood. He began walking with more elevated steps, determined to reach his destination before midnight, but before he could take another step, he heard small cries coming from the park that connected to his school. He looked around, trying to find the source of the mellow sobs. It had only taken him approximately 10 seconds to notice the bright orange ball of fluff that mounted the head of a child that had been crying underneath the park's largest tree. His first look of the boy gave him the impression that he was atleast a middle schooler, or maybe younger. 

Kageyama couldn't really figure out how to handle this type of situation. He's not really good with kids, and not really good at socializing, either. He actually thought countless times that he should just keep walking. It's not his business, and he tried to convince himself he didn't care. But there was something about the way the small boy cried that made him lust to strike up conversation with him. 

Nevertheless, his feet had already started moving before he even made up his mind. Kageyama tried to make his steps a bit softer, as to not startle the kid, but the more he tried, the more the ground seemed to quake beneath his feet. This immediately caught the boys attention, and the boy snapped his head up to glance at Kageyama, tears swelling up his large brown eyes and rolling down his cheeks, splattering on the ground like raindrops. 

"W-what do you want?" the boy had stuttered, his small body was trembling from the crisp air that pierced the night sky. Tobio didn't know how to respond, the boy looked so sad, so fragile. He was afraid that if he spoke, his words might shatter the boy into a thousand pieces. 

"I... What's your name?" Tobio finally sputtered out an answer. Stupid. He thought. That didn't even make sense. What's wrong with you, Tobio? The boy couldn't even look at Kageyama properly from the overwhelming tears that stung his swollen eyes. If anything, Kageyama had likely made him cry even more. He kept wiping his eyes, over and over again on the palm of his hand, trying his best to stop the tears from flowing, only to stain the bags under his eyes red with irritation.

"My name is Kageyama. What's wrong?" Tobio asked again, hoping to calm the kid down a notch. He couldn't understand, but he hated seeing that kid cry. Way to jump the gun, idiot-Tobio. He felt nervous around this kid. He usually never cared about others, or how they're feeling. But some unnoticeable force led him closer to this boy.

"H-Hinata. My names Hinata." the kid actually replied, Kageyama was surprised. He didn't think he'd be able to get even a peep from him. The orange-haired-fur-ball had calmed down a little, sniffling every now and then and slowing his eruption of tears. 

Well this is kind of awkward now. Tobio thought. Wait, why do I even care if it's awkward or not? He continued staring at the boy, who had now completely stopped crying, and was sniffling at the ground. He was uncontrollably shaking, which terribly bothered him. Along with that, the fidgeting of his hands was kind of irritating, and without a second thought, Kageyama's instincts took over, throwing his plain black jacket over the kid. 

"Use it. You look like you're about to get hyperthermia." Kageyama spat out at the boy, throwing his head to the side. 

"T-thank you." the red-head spoke again and tilted his head to look at Tobio. "You're name is K-Kageyama, you said?" Hinata spoke to Kageyama, staring at him with his enormously, captivating brown eyes. Kageyama swallowed, why was this kid making him so nervous? 

"It's not a big deal. And yeah, my name is Tobio Kageyama. But anyway, what are you doing out here so late at night? Kids like you shouldn't be outside when it's this dark." Kageyama glanced around into the darkness, checking to see if anyone else was nearby, not wanting to look like some creep making small talk with a child.

For some reason, the boy had started laughing. He laughed so hard that tears began underlining his eyes once again. "What's so funny?" Tobio had no idea what was going on. Was it something on his face? Did he say something wrong? It was starting to get him irritated.

"No, no, it's just... I get that too often in many places. You see, I'm actually a high schooler. People mistake me for a kid all the time, and honestly I can't understand why." The boy wiped a tear of joy from his eye. 

What the hell. What the absolute hell. Kageyama was so surprised. This was not what he was expecting. He didn't know what to say, so naturally, he just muttered the dumbest thing he could think of.

"Well you're really small, and young-looking." Kageyama you're such an idiot. Ladies and gentlemen, introducing a grade A retard, KAGEYAMA!

Instead of getting mad, Hinata actually looked rather confused. It was as if Tobio was speaking in a foreign language that he couldn't understand. 

"I'm... short? But I'm 5'4." the way Hinata spoke made Kageyama get the impression that he thought of himself as the tallest man on the planet. A little giant. It was Kageyama's turn to try to hold in laughter.

"Hate to break it to you, but that's pretty short for a high schooler. How old are you anyway?" Kageyama choked on those words, trying his best not to laugh at the fur-ball that claims he was 5'4. But, he was just shooting out questions now. He had no filter. Why do I care? Why do I feel so restless?

"I'll have you know, I'm 16, and I'm anything but short." Hinata spoke with confidence, he really believes he's a giant, poor thing... Wait... WAIT. Shorty, here is older than me?!This was true, Tobio was only 15. 

He honestly couldn't believe that, although he was 7 inches taller than Hinata, almost practically standing over him, Hinata still had the advantage of superiority. It made him angry, he decided to lie to him about his age, hoping he didn't catch on, he sounded as normal as he could have.

"Oh, well you're still pretty young, I'm 17." 

"How is that young? I'm only a year under you."

Shit. Why does my imagination fail me when I need it most. He mentally slapped himself for being a dunce. "Yeah, I know. But still. Anyway, do you need me to walk you home? It's actually getting pretty late." Tobio pulled his phone from his back pocket, checking the time which now flashed "12:07am".  
"Holy crap! It's already this late?! I seriously need to get home, I haven't even made dinner!" Even though when he says "made" he means to just throw it in the microwave. Kageyama jumped to his feet, legitimately throwing his phone in his pocket. Hinata began to stand up, but fell back to the ground, holding onto his ankle and inhaling painfully. 

"What's wrong with your ankle, kid?" Kageyama looked down at Hinata, observing the ankle he was holding with a solemn look that was almost terrifying. 

"Please refrain from referring to me as a kid, like I said, I'm 16. But don't worry, it's just a little sprain." Hinata tried to stand up again but his body plopped back on the hard soil. 

"Don't bullshit me, that looks like more than just a sprain." Kageyama continued to observe it, trying his best to spot anything out of the ordinary about his ankle with the little bit of moonshine he had to see with. He noticed that his ankle had a purple ring around it, like something had dug into his skin and wouldn't let go. He was instantly worried. He wondered how he could have gotten that ring around his ankle, and was just about to ask until he realized it was probably insensitive to ask someone that after they had just got over crying their eyes out. But he knew one thing for sure, whatever had caused him to cry was also the reason for the ring around his ankle. 

"It's really nothing, I just tripped." Hinata tried his best not to break out in tears again, he blinked his eyes repetitively and looked at the night sky to stop his tears, he sniffled once and then spoke again, "Uh... I'm going to stay here a bit, the sky is really beautiful tonight, it'd be a shame to leave when all the stars are burning so brightly."

"Whatever you say." Kageyama sat back down next to him, trying to pretend he didn't notice that Hinata was on the verge of tears as he stared up at the sky with him.

"Wha... I thought you had to go home?" Hinata seemed surprised that Tobio sat back down, no doubt, for this sudden movement had even surprised himself. 

"Well duh. If you have a sprained ankle then I can't just leave you here, I'd hate to be responsible if you were to die out here in the cold." Kageyama was happy that he actually was able to say something that wasn't made of 99% lunacy, this time around.

"Well I have this remember?" Hinata looked up at Kageyama and waved the leather jacket in his face, all while flashing a big smile towards him that could equally be as bright as the moon. Kageyama had butterflies, he tried to smile back at the kid, but his indifferent face was dedicated to his grim, serious expression. But his smile, his smile made him happy. 

"Don't push it, or I'm going to just steal it back." Hinata held onto it tighter, like it was something precious to him, precious like a family heirloom, or an old antique. 

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Just don't touch it!" Hinata spoke with confidence, which was weird, but it made Tobio feel at ease. 

"Don't touch it? But it was mine to begin with. I've been wearing it before you ever knew it existed." Hinata laughed. Kageyama felt on edge every time he did. He loved how his laughs made him feel, it was as if the chunk of armor that covered Tobio's heart was breaking piece by piece. The thing that had separated him from the rest of the world. The laughing ceased, which left the air silent, with the occasional hoot of an owl or the chirp of an insect. They were both too mesmerized by the beautiful stars that fashioned the night sky like a ribbon. Like they had nothing else in the world to worry about but each other. Their minds were blank slates, until Hinata decided to break the silence.

"I just don't want to go home. That's all, that's why I want to sit here. Sprained ankle or not, I don't want to go home." Hinata pressed his face into his knees and groaned into them. Although he seemed anxious about telling Kageyama, he was astonished that the red-head had managed to open up to him. 

"Well, why don't you want to go home?" Kageyama knew his question would stay anonymous, but he tried for it anyway. 

Just as expected, Hinata took one glance towards him, taking in a deep breath like he was about to tell him, but no words came out. He exhaled his words and bit his tongue, hoping he won't get mad at him for not providing a proper explanation. He retreated back into the position he once took and mumbled something Kageyama thought sounded like a "sorry", signaling the conversation is at its resolution. He understood. If he was in the same boat as Hinata, he wouldn't even have spoken to anyone. So he knew. 

"Well uh..." his voice trailed off. What are you doing, Tobio? Stop. You will regret this. Hinata looked at him with those convincing eyes, making Tobio make his decision right then and there. "Would you like to stay at my place for the time being? Although I have to head to the corner store on the way. I'll make dinner as well, if you'd like? Although, when I say make, I really mean heating up cup noodles." Kageyama attempted to be sarcastic, but his serious and blunt expression showed otherwise. Why. Why. Why. Why.

The boy stooped his head low, as if weighing the thought on a mental scale, skimming through all the pros and cons as if one minor mistake could be his own demise. But after a few long, awkward pauses, Hinata looked up, his face shining brilliantly, "Well, I wouldn't want to trouble you, but... if you don't mind, I'd be happy to accompany you for dinner!" And with that, the fluff ball had shown, yet another, big, beautiful smile at the large man in front of him. Kageyama felt his heart ache, and he clenched his chest, leaning over, "Ouch." he exaggerated, but there was in fact, a tiny ache. "Are you ok?" The boy laid back and sprawled himself along the ground. Kageyama looked down at the red-head with a cheeky expression smeared across his face. It wasn't like him to feel any emotions other than rage and irritation. Just the thought of this sick cycle irritated him. "Hello? Anyone home?" Hinata cooed, his voice echoing throughout the night. "Nah I was just thinking it was about time we head home." Kageyama rushed in a response, hoping that his new friend couldn't read his thoughts, even though he probably could. Hinata rounded his head to glance at Kageyama, seemingly excited and showing an obvious intensity of happiness at the words we should head home. Kageyama noticed this from the corner of his eye and repented quickly enough, "don't get too carried away, it's not like you're staying there forever now, you dumbass." Those words did nothing to cutback the sincerity within his eyes. 

Hinata sat up, jumping to his feet, almost forgetting about his purple ring that stained his ankle, along with his personality, sending him spiraling back down to Earth in defeat. Kageyama stared at him, this guy is literally an idiot, slowly placing his back to Hinata. "Get on you dumbass, there's no way you'll be walking for the rest of the night." He heard nothing but silence coming from behind him. He turned to check to see if the brat was atleast still alive, and sure enough, the sight before him was truly a memorable sight.

As Hinata sat there, his head was somewhat tilted to the right, tears streaming his face, and his nose red from the obvious cold. But more than that, he wore a beautiful, flashing smile. A smile in which Kageyama Tobio will never forget. That smile had unlocked many emotions, many truths, and many meanings within him. But even so, all he could do is sit there and stare at this fantastic person in front of him as he said, "thank you so much for everything you have done, Kageyama Tobio!"

 

 

They eventually made it home.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently that was only 2,830 words, I was literally on fire I thought this would be about 4,000 words, my bad. Also, sorry smut and lemon lovers, but I'm not an avid writer of smut/lemon, but maybe in the future if I'm struck with an idea, but there eventually WILL be. Also, I'd like to ask for opinions? Like I've said this is my first fic. So maybe say what you liked? Disliked? What I can improve upon? Mistakes I may have made? And I'm also looking for ideas for my next chapters (if I will have any), so shoot my with those if you have anything you might want to see. Anyways, thank you for reading. Love always. <3


End file.
